Soviet Union (Lenin)
Soviet Union led by LeninLenin's Soviet Union is a custom civilization by JFD and JanborutaJFD's Civilisations, with contributions from Leugi, Danrell, TheLohoped and James Hannigan. This mod requires Brave New World. Overview The Soviet Union The Union of Soviet Socialist Republics was a Marxist–Leninist state on the Eurasian continent that existed between 1922 and 1991. It was governed as a single-party state by the Communist Party with Moscow as its capital. A union of multiple subnational Soviet republics, its government and economy were highly centralized. Lenin Vladimir Ilyich Lenin was a Russian communist revolutionary, politician and political theorist. He served as the leader of the Russian Soviet Federative Socialist Republic from 1917, and then concurrently as Premier of the Soviet Union from 1922, until his death. Under his administration, the Russian Empire was dissolved and replaced by the Soviet Union, a one-party socialist state; industry and businesses were nationalized, and one party took control of all organizations in all areas of society. The Red Army under his ally Trotsky took control of some areas, such as Ukraine, Armenia, Georgia and Azerbaijan that had set up independent states. Politically a Marxist, his theoretical contributions to Marxist thought are known as Leninism, which coupled with Marxian economic theory have collectively come to be known as Marxism–Leninism. Born to a wealthy middle-class family in Simbirsk, Lenin gained an interest in revolutionary leftist politics following the execution of his brother Aleksandr in 1887. Expelled from Kazan State University for participating in anti-Tsarist protests, he devoted the following years to a law degree and to radical politics, becoming a Marxist. In 1893 he moved to St Petersburg, and became a senior figure in the Russian Social Democratic Labour Party (RSDLP). Arrested for sedition and exiled to Siberia for three years, he married Nadezhda Krupskaya, and fled to Western Europe, living in Germany, France, England, and Switzerland, where he became known as a prominent party theorist. In 1903, he took a key role in the RSDLP schism, leading the Bolshevik faction against Julius Martov's Mensheviks. Briefly returning to Russia during the Revolution of 1905, he encouraged violent insurrection and later campaigned for the First World War to be transformed into a Europe-wide proletariat revolution. After the 1917 February Revolution ousted the Tsar he returned to Russia. Lenin played a senior role in orchestrating the October Revolution in 1917, which led to the overthrow of the Provisional Government and the establishment of the Russian Socialist Federative Soviet Republic, the world's first constitutionally socialist state. Immediately afterwards, the new government under Lenin's leadership proceeded to implement socialist reforms, including the transfer of estates and crown lands to workers' soviets. He supported world revolution and immediate peace with the Central Powers, agreeing to a punitive treaty that turned over a significant portion of the former Russian Empire to Germany. The treaty was voided after the Allies won the war. In 1921 Lenin proposed the New Economic Policy, a system of state capitalism that started the process of industrialisation and recovery from the Civil War. In 1922, the Russian SFSR joined former territories of the Russian Empire in becoming the Soviet Union, with Lenin elected as its leader. After his death, Marxism–Leninism developed into a variety of schools of thought, namely Leninism, Trotskyism and Maoism. Lenin remains a controversial and highly divisive world figure. Detractors label him a dictator whose administration oversaw multiple human rights abuses, while supporters reject this criticism and promote him as a champion of the working class. Lenin had a significant influence on the international Communist movement and was one of the most influential and controversial figures of the 20th century. Dawn of Man In your name, the proletarist rises, O' Vladimir Lenin, leader of this glorious revolution! Though born into wealth, you would instead turn to the cause of the working class, taking your place as leader of the Bolshevik Party in a pledge to forge a nation dictated by men of the soil. A storm was brewing in the heart of mighty Russia, and the days of the Tsars were drawing to a close. With the Russian Revolution in 1917, Nicholas II was overthrown, and the monarchy which had raised Russia for centuries was finally undone. With you at the helm of a new, socialist Republic, Russia would begin its journey into modernity. Dauntless revolutionary, once again the fires of change must be ignited by your champion. The will of the proletariat lies broken beneath the crowns of autocrats and it demands your determination to inspire strength. Can you bring forth the will of your brothers against their slavery? Can you build a civilization that will stand the test of time? Introduction: "I am Vladimir Lenin and I lead a nation of working men. You will find no welcome for tyrants and merchant-lords here. All men willing to be equal, are equal in this land." Introduction: '''"I am Vladimir Lenin and I lead a nation of working men. The fires of my passion still this winter. Though it is chilly; I should've brought my ushanka." '''Defeat: "Take little solace in this victory, for know that I have already salted the hearts of your men, and before long they will be burning your golden portraits." Defeat: "No, this is no defeat; this is but a pillar upon which the hearts of working men will gaze and be inspired; to rise up against you and topple your corrupt tyranny." Strategy A strong wide Civ aimed at Culture Victory. The UA effectively grants four UBs for boosting Production and Tourism, and raises your Work Rate to 45% (70% with Pyramids) once Citizenship is reached. Stone Works give at least 1 Happiness and Production per City, which is useful for Liberty. Forges allow you increased Miilitary Unit Production without needing Iron. Windmills are still awkwardly timed in the Tech Tree, but they can at least be built on Hills now. Prioritise Industrialisation to build Factories without needing Coal, and be the first to adopt Order for the strong per-City bonuses. The Commissariat helps made up for the lack of Growth you'd have from the Tradition Finisher. The Levy might prove useful for swarming a late-game opponent, but with large amounts of Tourism gathered over the course of the game you should be close to worldwide Influence anyway. Unique Attributes Music Mod Support Events and Decisions Enact the Prodnalog In order to invigorate our economy, a tax must be enforced upon our most widespread and basic industry: agriculture. With this wealth, the Soviet Union will rise to be the wealthiest nation on the earth, and with this wealth our glorious order can be preserved. Requirements/Restrictions: * Player must be the Soviet Union (Lenin) * Must have researched Economics * May only be enacted once per game Costs: * 200 Gold * 2 Magistrates Rewards: * +1 Gold on Farms Establish the People's Commissariat for Internal Affairs There are many enemies to the state - and some of them lie beyond our borders. A moment of weakness could be their gain, and the undoing of this glorious revolution. We should establish a People's Commissariat for the explicit assurance of our own security - and the implicit guarantee of foreign compliance to our goals. Requirements/Restrictions: * Player must be the Soviet Union (Lenin) * Player must have a Commissariat in the Capital * May only be enacted from the beginning of the Industrial Era * May only be enacted once per game Costs: * 650 Gold * 1 Magistrate Rewards: * 1 free Spy * Reduces enemy spy effectiveness in all cities by 33% Workers on Strike A worker strike has begun in City. Disgruntled labourers are accusing our government of not taking their interests seriously, and that our pledge to the cause of the working man is mere empty rhetoric. We must put an end to these demonstrations, and show that they cannot be tolerated. Option 1: '''We will put them down with force! * ''City ''enters 1 to 3 turns of Resistance * Receive a free Gun Unit '''Option 2: '''Let them strike. * ''City ''enters 1 turn of Resistance '''Revolutionary Movement We have been informed by one of the loyal members of our government that one of our high-ranking Ministers is co-operating with an underground revolutionary movement. This kind of disloyalty is of the highest treason and must be put to an end. Option 1: '''Have the minister put on trial. * 30% chance that Rebels will spawn near the Capital * The Capital begins celebrating 'We Love the King Day' for 25 turns '''Option 2: '''The minister will be forgiven. * Nothing. Full Credits List * ''JFD:' Author. * Leugi:''' Artwork (Leaderscene). * ''Janboruta:' Artwork. * danrell:' Graphics. * ''The Lohoped: Research (City-List). * ''James Hannigan:' Pugachev by Night (Peace Theme), The National Anthem (War Theme). Notes and References Category:All Civilizations Category:JFD Category:Totalitarian Cultures Category:Alternate Leaders Category:Russia Category:Civilizations with Male leaders